


Stowaway

by umbralillium



Series: February Ficlet Challenge fics [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Multi, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: Rey finds a surprise aboard her ship.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: February Ficlet Challenge fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Ficlet Challenge 2020 prompt: Pirate AU. I can feel this turning into a bigger universe. Hopefully, it doesn't eat my brain like the Witcher Regency AU is. Unbeta'ed.

“That’s a hell of a storm coming our way, Cap,” Poe commented quietly, looking through the spyglass.

Rey couldn’t help grinning. “I know. It’ll be fun!”

He looked away from the horizon to give her a skeptical look. “I know the name of the ship is _Storm Chaser_ , but there’s no need to take it literally.”

She kept grinning, guiding the ship straight toward the storm.

Poe sighed, but before he could comment further, the quartermaster, Snap, climbed up the stairs and whispered in Poe’s ear. A dark look crossed his handsome face.

“Problem?” Rey asked, looking from her first mate to her quartermaster, one eyebrow raised.

“Not for long,” Poe assured her before following Snap down the stairs and into the hold.

Rey hummed softly, curiosity piqued, but stayed at her post. She may not be the only able pilot aboard, but this was _her_ boat, and she’d be damned if she let someone else have the fun of guiding her through the coming storm.

Several minutes passed with only the shouted words among the crew breaking through the rain and waves. Finally, muttered curses and jeers drifted up to her and she looked to where Snap and Poe had disappeared to see Poe pushing a dark-skinned man ahead of him. One last hard shove and the man dropped to his knees on the deck, hands bound behind him.

Gesturing for Connix to take the helm, Rey reluctantly let go to deal with what appeared to be a stowaway. She stepped slowly down the stairs, boots thumping against the wet wood, the cream sash tied around her waist flapping in the wind. “What’s this, Mr Dameron?” she asked, her voice pitched just loud enough to be heard over the waves.

“A stowaway, Captain,” Poe replied, fisting a hand in the man’s tight curls and tilting his head up so he could look at Rey.

“Indeed?” Rey raised an eyebrow, looking down at him. He was handsome, despite his split lip and sparking, defiant eyes. “A rather good one to have lasted nigh-on a fortnight before discovery. Almost like he’s done this before.”

The man bared his teeth at her. “More like knows how to survive on little enough food as to not be noticed.”

“Until Master Snap did his second inventory,” Poe added. He glanced at Snap standing beside him.

“I thought the discrepancies were just me doing my math wrong last week,” Snap explained. “Then this one.” He nudged the stowaway with a boot. “Got greedy.”

“I told you! I didn’t take it!” The man protested, struggling against Poe’s grip on his hair.

“And just _what_ did he supposedly take?” Rey asked.

“Nothing!” The man answered even as Snap said, “A slab of saltpork.”

The man shook his head, grimacing at the tug on his hair. “I didn’t. But I know who did.”

Rey looked at him steadily. “Well then, enlighten us.”

“I’ll only tell you if you promise not to keelhaul me,” he replied, the first trace of fear entering his eyes.

“On my honor as captain of _Storm Chaser_ ,” she said solemnly, gesturing for Poe to release him. “You’ll not be harmed.”

“Not quite what I said, but I’ll take it,” the man muttered as Poe untied the rope holding his hands behind his back.

Noticing the mutters among the crew about a thief in their midst, Rey tilted her head towards her cabin. “We’ll talk inside, out of the rain,” she offered.

“Thank you,” the man said, softly enough that his words were almost lost to the rain and wind.

“The rest of you, back to work!” Rey yelled, sending her crew scattering, aside from Poe, who followed them into the cabin.

Rey leaned against her map table and watched the stowaway look around her quarters. They weren’t much, but they were hers. Her eyes ticked over the man’s shoulder to Poe. And Poe’s. She bit back a grin. “Now then, what’s your name?”

“Finn Storm,” he replied, rubbing at his wrists with a wince. He glanced back at Poe before turning back to Rey. “You’re Captain Rey.”

Rey gave him a saucy salute. “That I am.” She gestured over his shoulder. “First Mate, Poe Dameron. Now that we’ve all been introduced, you said you know who’s been stealing from my crew?”

Finn nodded, wandering over to a side table and eyeing the bowl of fruit sitting there. He looked to Rey. “May I?” Rey nodded in turn. Finn selected a pear and took a large bite, ignoring the drops of juice that escaped and rolled down his chin. “Unkar Plutt,” he finally revealed.

Poe snorted while Rey growled, “I’ve been wanting a reason to finally kill that man.”

“Now you have it,” Poe assured her, sauntering to her side and slipping an arm around her waist. “And you won’t even have to look for someone to replace him.”

They both regarded Finn, who stared back, wide-eyed. “It would be such a shame to lose such a pretty man by dumping him in the closest port,” Rey replied, looking Finn over. “What say you, Finn Storm. Would you be willing to stay on as a member of my crew?”

Finn looked between them, suddenly wary. “Is that offer reliant on me being in your bed?”

Rey and Poe straightened, suddenly serious. “No,” she said firmly. “ _We_ would never take someone to _our_ bed unwillingly. If you’re there, it’s because you _want_ to be there, not because you _have_ to.”

“May I have time to think about it?” Finn requested, biting his lower lip.

Rey felt a stifled groan from Poe through her back. She nodded. “We’ll give you a trial run. If you’re on my ship, you work; that’s one of few rules aboard my ship. You pull your own weight until we make port. If you decide you’d rather not stay, no harm done. We’ll help you find passage to wherever you want to go from port.”

“And if I decide to stay?” Finn asked, watching Rey and Poe relax once more.

“You’ll be a full-fledged member of my crew and have all the privileges thereof,” Rey answered.

A soft laugh escaped Finn. “And what privileges might those be?”

Rey waved a hand. “The privilege of claiming Pirate King Leia Amidala’s niece as your captain.”

Finn stared, dumbstruck. Poe’s laugh rumbled through Rey’s back. He pressed a kiss to Rey’s neck before crossing to Finn and clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s find you a berth. You probably haven’t slept properly since we left Tatooine.”

Nodding, Finn followed after Poe, glancing back at Rey when she followed after them. “What’ll you do about Plutt?”

Rey grinned viciously. “Oh, I have a few ideas.”


End file.
